nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1
---- Re: NFL Blitz 2003 Righto, Rocky! Jumpman98 (talk) 20:14, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Donkey Kong Country levels Thanks!The BitMaster (talk) 15:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Idea I think it would be a good idea to call this the Nintendo Wikii, to play on the Wiki word Renaming pages Is it possible for anonymous users to rename pages? but what should I do if i want to rename pages? I want to rename pages that spelt wrong or if it's not correct. 15:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Harvest Moon A New beginning In the game Harvest Moon a New beginning, where do I find the pearls for the Dazzeling 20:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC)?Ginnytang@AOL.com Fountain 20:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC)?Ginnytang@AOL.com Template Name What's the template name for the "Page in need of updating" template? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 06:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Deleting pages Someone kept creating pages with no info, also he added them to characters' categories. i put delete template on some of the pages that user created. delete them 08:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) The title of Lego City Undercover is official without colon Dear Rocketslime 1 1, maybe it was originally intended that there are a colon in the title, but later the colon was removed from the title with the announcement of the title of the 3DS version. The title of the game is in any case now official without colon because the game calls itsself Lego City Undercover, without colon. You can watch it in this video on YouTube. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) As I said: "Maybe it was originally intended that there are a colon in the title, but later the colon was removed from the title with the announcement of the title of the 3DS version." And by the way, on most websites that I think that are older websites is the title with colon, but on most websites that I think that are newer websites is the title without colon. Maybe they have not yet changed it on the older websites. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) And what about this interview on lego.com? For clarity, this interview is not held by me, but by another Tim. Maybe they have not yet changed it on those websites. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) So often? No, those website pages are older website pages. I will tell you something, I am a Dutchman. On the Dutch Nintendo website was first for a long time the title written with a collon too, but now without collon. You can see it here. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Nowhere is the title of the 3DS version written as Lego City: Undercover: The Chase Begins, only as Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins and they are both of the same series. Maybe it was originally intended that there are a colon in the title, but later the colon was removed from the title with the announcement of the title of the 3DS version. Maybe in many older website pages is the colon not yet removed, but that still will happen. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 22:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Even on facebook, Nintendo had first the title written with colon, but later without colon. And besides, in video games can also be written with a colon, for example, I have that seen in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. The game Lego City Undercover calls itself without colon, watch again to this video and look in the text bars when the player selected a new game in the main menu, there don't is more reliable evidence than that. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 23:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) No, I don't have screenshots. But maybe you can start to look here on facebook, some posts there be about Lego City Undercover. What I said earlier about Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, you can see in the main menu that the title is written with colon, you can watch it in this video, in a similar way, appears in the main menu of the Lego City Undercover game the title without colon. When you have watch that video, maybe you have to watch this video one more time, maybe you understand then where you have to look, and that you don't overlook it again. See title in the game itself is the most reliable resource that you can find in this case, there don't is a more reliable resource. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 22:20, March 20, 2013 (UTC) That is depends by the style of the developers, this game was developed by TT Games. And I have played enough Lego games of TT Games to know that it is their style to show always the complete title on this way in their games. Both that the game calls itself Lego City Undercover withoud colon and the title of the 3DS version is clearly and reliable enough, the title of the game is eventually official finished withoud colon. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 09:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe they are not well informed. That can be the case after all the confusion. I am sure that TT Games are not deviate from their style. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 17:31, March 23, 2013 (UTC) LEGO has never been known for their consistency, so probably is even IGN not well informed. On the whole European Nintendo website is the title of the game without colon, there is even more information about game and its background than in the United States Nintendo website currently. Both that the game calls itself Lego City Undercover withoud colon and the title of the 3DS version is clearly and reliable enough. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 17:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Remember that Lego City Undercover is previously released in the United States, in Europe, the game still released there, by the way, LEGO is in Denmark, a European country, so in this case it may be that Europe is better informed, because the game is about a official LEGO series, LEGO City. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 18:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Good idea, then I will wait. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 19:15, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Really? And I was still so convincing after all. Okay so you have right at this point. Would you also ask them about the title of the 3DS version? Then we get there also complete certainty about this. It is clearly that this have to be explain to Wikipedia and the other wikis. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I am not yet entirely sure what I should think about this. Can you email them one more time to ask them why in the main menu of the game the title is written as LEGO® CITY UNDERCOVER and why on the European Nintendo website the title is written as LEGO City Undercover? I am sure that they will then complete examine it and we are then entirely sure about the title. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 10:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Rocketslime 1 1, I will email them today when I have time. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 09:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I have email them. I hope that through my email everything will be clear about the title. When they give an answer, I will tell you what is their answer. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 17:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I have the email, this is the answer that I got: "Hello, Thanks for contacting Nintendo of America. While I would like to answer your questions about why the game may be branded differently in your region, details regarding Nintendo products released in other countries aren't available here. Please note that Nintendo of America Inc. provides product support for the Americas only. One possible source for answers might be the local distributor for Nintendo products designed for use in your country or region. To obtain contact information, please visit the Company Connections page of our website: http://www.nintendo.com/corp/connection.jsp If your country isn't represented by a Nintendo subsidiary or distributor, or if that subsidiary or distributor isn't able to provide the help you need, I would direct you to your local Nintendo retailer for assistance. Sincerely, Kevin Anderson Nintendo of America Inc." Tim Auke Kools (talk) 07:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler alerts what's the bad thing about spoiler alerts? 09:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Question What is the text input for Virtual Console games in the "system_" section in the infobox template? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 21:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Congrats on being the #1 contributor to the wiki! Pages that need renaming It would Be good if you move Sonic Colours to Sonic Colors and if you move Fatal Frame IV to Zero Tsukihami no Kamen From 09:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Alliance Hi, there. It's been a while since I've been on here and we've talked about this wiki getting more editors. I see that you've started the Wikia Gaming Alliance since the last time we talked, but It's kind of subtle. Do you think that you could try to emphasize the alliance on the home page, and ask our affilates to do the same? If the WGA became well-known among the wikis, it would be better for all involved. Plus, and I hope you don't get mad at me for asking this, but could you work on finding a lot more wikis to join? I ask this because there dosen't seem to be a lot of wikis part of the WGA, but I'm sure plenty would want to. If a lot of wikis joined, I think that it would be a good idea for youand the other admins to think of some kind of reward for users who are recognized for delligent work and making quality edits and not just stubs on several different wikis of the WGA. That way all affiliates are getting attention and are having quality articles. I'm not sure what kind of reward these users could receive, but I'm sure that you and other admins could come up with something. Please respond. Wyluca2 (talk) 19:49, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Wyluca2 Stubs If we aren't going to use affiliates to hope for more editors, can you try to communicate with our current community that they need to be more specific and professional with their articles. I'm happy to see that there is people having fun on here again, but there is just too many stubs anymore. Could you please emphasize that these articles need to be as professional, informative, and specific as those found on Wikipedia? Wyluca2 (talk) 22:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Wyluca2 Recent Releases Hey, Rocket. Sorry I haven't been keeping up on my Admin duties. I've been busy as of late, and I've been trying to finish my Chrono Trigger project. But now I'm nearing the end of the project (finally!) and hope to have it done within the coming weeks. Then I'll get back to doing other things around the wiki, including the "Recent Releases" template on the main page. As I'm sure you know, I used to get all my Nintendo information from Nintendo Power magazine. But since that doesn't exist any more, I'll find different sources on-line and figure out which games are the most popular for the Recent Releases. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png Profile – Talk – ''' 01:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC) WARNING! WARNING! there is a bad user called '''Firemandave69. He needs to be blocked, his edits must be removed. 09:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) In fact, Not a troll... Haha, take a look at this: http://www.mariowiki.com. Hilarious! This is an April Fools joke. It's so good though, I thought it was a troll! When Super Mario Wiki does April Fools Day, they do it right! I reccomend you check out the Mario Reboot. It's hilarious. It's clear that they put a lot of work into this. Warning: The Era's Adventure trailer may cause suicidal thoughts or tendancies. That music.....the dull gameplay.....the music....the horror of the music....... Sheikah warrior (talk) 15:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edit Encouragement system Like a game? That sounds interesting. Sure, I'd like to see it. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:12, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Wow! You've put a lot of thought and work into it. While I like the idea, it seems sort of complicated to me. But that might just be because I'm not really an RPG guy (with the exception of Chrono Trigger). I'm more of a first-person shooter guy...just run around killing people. But, yeah, if you and Sheikah Warrior can get it working, I think it would be fun! :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Incentive I think that sounds like an awesome idea. Not only will that hopefully give us better articles, but it will bring even more fun to the site. You should probably make sure that these rpg-like rewards are based more on quality over quantity, just so that we can avoid users making unecessary edits. Wyluca2 (talk) 21:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Wyluca2 Wizrds and Wariors Thanks for the help with Wizrds and Wariors. I noticed it didn't have a page and since it was one of my favorite NES games from my childhood. Sorry, you had to clean so much up. I'll work on making it better when I have more time.CrazyUncleRyan (talk) 18:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Band Hello there, what I want to know is, why did you delete my work. I put a lot of hard work into doing it.Alexnic106 (talk) 17:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Mii customizing similarities Miis are similar to one of the other species: whatnots, anything muppets, piantas, goblins, aliens, minotaurs, hydras, unisaurs and others. Although the Miis are customizable, they are endlessly/permanetly recycled as different characters and they appear different when recycled via "Edit Mii". A lot of species that customize theirselves are simulated to these creatures and avatars. I think there's a thing about Miis being recycled as different characters is in the recycled characters page in the characters wiki.MuppeTickeler (talk) 03:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Find Mii page, section: list of magic How about if it says that "pink magic increases the chance to miss"? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 22:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry for changing the words, man. - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 23:39, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Find Mii, section List of magic How about if the article says that "pink magic increases the chance to miss"? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 22:42, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Combo pink magic? Dude, is it true that if you use combo pink magic in Find Mii II, accuracy to attack won't be lost? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 22:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Communication Hey, it's me again. I see that you've integrated that rpg idea you've told me about. I do think, however, (and I hope that you do not take offense to this, as I think that you've done a great job,) that this wiki needs to be better communicated to the current users. What I mean is that there are some people on here who still do not seem to realize that these articles need to be specific and not so short and vague. There are some articles, such as King Boo that I remember doing a great job in describing his appearances and roles in certain games. It seems that there are some people here who simply want to edit notable articles just for the satisfaction of editing them, and they will in the process severely alter a perfectly fine article. Not only this, but there is still the problem of stubs on much of the newly created articles. I think that the best solution to this would be for there to be a special page that is featured prominently on the home page for all to see, that explains to them that they can be rewarded through your rpg system by making true, quality edits. You could even take this oppurtunity to explain what a quality article would be, which of course would include the characters physical apperance, their role in each and every game that they appeared in and what they specifically did in the story of the game if applicable ,their attack if applicable, etc., and that a article that doesn't need editing should not be edited. Wyluca2 (talk) 01:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Wyluca2 P.s. After writing you this message, I saw that the King Boo article has been improved since I last read it, but it could still be improved. The same goes for a lot of the other articles. Vandal User Batman642 has been vandalising articles for his edits, so far only the Mario and History of Nintendo pages. I believe a ban would be appropriate. James Pierce (talk) 04:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to introduce myself. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 22:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Take a Look a this Hey! Tiens! Check this out! http://wiiudaily.com/2013/05/nintendo-e3-rumors/ What'cha think Monsieur? Sheikah warrior (talk) 01:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Snow javascript Hey Rocketslime. I saw that you were the admin that added the snow javascript, so I wanted to ask if you'd mind if I removed it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE EA I Love EA. I Looooooooove EA! Don't you just Loooooooove EA? Hehe just kidding, look at this: http://www.gonintendo.com/?mode=viewstory&id=202900 Yup, gotta Love that EA. Sheikah warrior (talk) 01:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) DKC2 & DKL2 Templates About the Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Land 2 pages, can you put what I did, as templates? HEY! HEY! LISTEN! WHAT!?!?!?!? Here's what I was telling you about, http://www.zeldauniverse.net/zelda-news/texts-from-zelda-portrays-link-as-an-iphone-enthusiast/ Funny, no? Sheikah warrior (talk) 19:11, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: CTproject Hey, Rocket. Yes, I'm in the process of removing the templates. I actually thought about having a Bot do the work for me, but decided against it. I wanted to quickly skim through each article myself and make sure I didn't leave something out, or have a red link, or make whatever corrections I may have missed, stuff like that. So I'm just going through them myself. But thanks for the offer of the Bot. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 22:44, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ♫ Holy Crapppppp! ♫ *Sung like Shawn Spencer in the Psych season finale (most recent)* ♫ Holy Crappppp! ♫ I can barely type this, I'm so excited! Once you finish your silly little inconsequential Biology reagents watch the FULL 41 min Nintendo direct, and CALL ME! I repeat, CALL ME!!!! I await your call....... ♫ I will be waiting....waiting. Your obedient and humble best friend, Sheikah...Warrior. ♫ (To the tune of "The Letter" from Sweeney Todd, ♫ She will be waiting...waiting. Your obedient and humble servant, Sweeney...Todd. ♫) Sheikah warrior (talk) 16:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Year of Luigi Banner I found a banner about the Year of Luigi on Nintendo of Japan's website. I edited it a little bit (This is what it looks like) and I think it would be nice to post it on the Year of Luigi article and also on the game articles related to it for the rest of the year. And maybe on the Luigi page too. It could be on the top or bottom of the page. -- FF_Fan (talk) 21:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'd really only want to add it on five pages: The Year of Luigi, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, New Super Luigi U, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Luigi. It would be easy adding to just those five pages and we wouldn't have meddle with any programming. -- FF_Fan (talk) 12:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I just saw it on the Luigi page. I think it looks great! -- FF_Fan (talk) 17:56, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I also appreciate that you linked the banner to the main article. -- FF_Fan (talk) 17:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Ghost/Jerk Do you like or hate the Ultimate Ghost? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 23:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Isabella and Lego Liker alert I wanted to make you aware that Isabella and Lego Liker and his/her as of now are out of control. She is making false reversions to the image I reposted, threatening to get a staff on me for accurate image replacements but the user's claiming it's a bad upload and shouldn't be replaced and deleting comments from her talk page as she was told not to. I think she needs to be kicked out of the wiki for a while.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 02:22, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think there's any replies to Isabella and Lego Liker's points so what should we do about that?--MuppeTickeler (talk) 03:42, June 18, 2013 (UTC)